


black swan

by angryboywonder



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horror, Knifeplay, Obsession, Pining, Self-Sacrifice, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryboywonder/pseuds/angryboywonder
Summary: In what world would a person picture themselves wanting to be taken away by the killer?
Relationships: Michael Myers/Meg Thomas
Kudos: 23





	black swan

**Author's Note:**

> on my tumblr it specifically states that i will not write gore, but my best friend in the whole world asked me to write this, so i *had* to, lol.... 
> 
> for @malkavein on twitter
> 
> if there’s something y’all need written, hit me up on tumblr! i’m angryboywonder on there, too. (:

Meg is often viewed as the leader of her team. She’s an energetic life force who always knows what to do at the right time, who, through her heroic characteristics, will take a hit in order for her fellow survivors to run away and get to safety. 

This is correct if it involves most threatening beings coming into contact with her people. Except for one. 

Except for  _ him.  _

There’s a feeling that drops in her stomach when she sees him approaching. An excitement. She silently hopes to become his obsession one day - she  _ wants  _ him to stalk her. A confusing disappointment fills her when it’s not him. 

In what world would a person picture themselves  _ wanting  _ to be taken away by the killer? 

Meg has been dreaming of it quite often lately. 

She knows his name is Michael. Michael Myers. From word of mouth, it’s been stated he killed his sister when he was only a child. No one has heard him speak, and in a close proximity, breathing is all that can be heard with a mask covering his face, which has not even been seen. 

She’s running, bumping into trees, hopping over fences. A few times, she catches herself off balance, not feeling as steady as usual. It’s the adrenaline pumping through her. She expects big, strong hands to grab at her - maybe a knife slashing through her skin, but it doesn’t happen. As many times as she looks back to find him coming her way, she needs to keep going. Bring him as far from the other survivors as she can to ensure they make an escape. 

This is his part of town and Meg has made it a point to learn every in and out of it. She knows every house that contains a generator, she knows exactly where the exit gate is and it’s about timing. She’s built the stamina for this and if she can keep him away long enough, her team can power up the gate and make a smooth escape. Without her. 

She has no items on her at the moment - nothing for self defense, nothing that will particularly contribute to her getting out, nothing to even heal her if she were to take damage - that was left back with the others. They can use it to help themselves. 

This is about her and Myers right now. 

The girl finds herself jumping through a window, ducking immediately right where she lands crouched. She swallows hard, turning her head to look up and it’s then that a hand is reaching in to grab at her. Meg is swift enough to sprawl to the ground, gasping as her hair gets pulled in the process of getting away. Her hat comes right off her head in defense of her slipping out of his hold - she’s on her feet and quickly dashing up the stairs. 

Window - closet - window - closet  _ \- bed!  _

The redhead panics to find the perfect hiding spot, with so little options. He’s after _ her _ now and she knows he won’t stop stalking her until she’s dead. 

With footsteps getting louder as he’s coming up the stairs, she crawls under the bed. The skirt of the bedding does enough to hide her, but not enough to block her view of vision as she does her best to see the door. She hears him.

He’s getting closer. 

Myers is not stupid. With the two of them in this one house, Meg has to be somewhere. She made it incredibly obvious when she ran upstairs where she would be going. If she’s upstairs, there’s nowhere to run, she’s in the house and she’s stuck with him. 

She’s not getting out of this alive. 

A siren is setting off, indicating the exit gates are able to be opened and it’s just then that she sees his feet entering the room, and he stops - there’s a pause in his step and he turns away to leave. Meg lets out an audible gasp, eyes widening.  _ “No!” _ She shouts from under the bed. Her hands fly up to cover her mouth and just as quickly as his feet took him away, he’s back and she’s being snatched up to her feet, his hand gripping tightly on her hair. Her face winces slightly in pain from his hold. 

Meg has only dreamt of being this close to him.

A huff of breath leaves her as she’s thrown onto the bed, an excitement filling her lower region as she gazes up at him hovering over her. She shamefully squeezes her thighs together as she’s trembling with arousal between her legs. 

He doesn’t get any closer - just looks her over. The attention she’s been seeking from him for so long is finally here. Her hands move on their own, fingers walking down to her hips, sitting right upon the waistband of her pants. He makes no motion of disapproval and the clothing is coming right off her body, along with her shoes being kicked off. She’s left wearing just her sweatshirt and panties - 

And he makes a move. His body is on hers and this is the amount of intimacy she was expecting as his fingers are wrapping around her throat, forcing her head to hang back. A part of her was hoping his clothing would hit the floor with hers, but this is fine. Their bodies are still touching, his hands are still on her, and it’s everything she’s wanted. 

The blade of his knife is now trailing her thigh, moving upwards as her legs are spreading further apart, slow and shaky. Her hands fly up to grip his arm, the one that’s attached to her throat. The muscles are stiff, tight, large and bulging, and everything she imagined in this type of situation with herself being choked by him. 

Once that cold metal teases against her entrance, her body can’t help but jump slightly, fingers gripping tightly around his forearm. The touch is so soft, it tickles, and she’s biting her lip at the feeling of it being dragged up and down - along the outside of her labia, the inside, up to her clitoris - back down to her entrance. Her breathing stops as her head comes back down to center and she locks eyes with him. His hand stopped tightening on her throat the moment the playing began, as if he was so distracted by her pussy. The tip of the blade pauses against her skin, just along the outside. 

The sound of the exit gate opening blares and it’s then that the metal penetrates her, shooting straight inside of her. Her screams are loud, getting softer as her voice is cut off by his fingers tightening around her throat again. She’s choking as the knife is pressed in deep. Pulled out. Plunged right back in. There’s a wetness draining out of her and she’s not sure if it’s her own fluids from her arousal or just the blood leaving her body. Her limbs are going limp, arms dropping by her sides as her vision is blurring and the sirens are only background music to her now. Her eyes are fighting to stay open.

Everything goes black. 


End file.
